Complications
by seriesfanatic
Summary: Wow, it's not a Fault Fic. LOL, sorry. This is about the upcoming episode on Nov. 14th, 2006...Gar...Dani kissing Elliot...well, read if your suddenly confused.
1. Is Anything Worth It

**Complications**

_**Written By: Seriesfanatic**_

**A.N. Possible one-shot depending on reviews. I wrote it in school on Friday so it's pretty lame and it also explains the Algebra reference thing…don't ask, never ask. Well, read, enjoy, and review. /3--Trixie**

It wasn't a simple thing, it was as difficult as Algebra the first time you try it, the first time you see letters combined with math, that's how complicated this was.

Everyone saw them as gears, soul-mate partners, an even though Olivia wanted to be that way forever, Olivia Benson knew better. She was a girl, of course, and as all girls know they eventually fall in love with the male friends of their life or at least become attracted to them.

It wasn't the fact that she was gaining attraction to the man across from her, that wasn't the difficult part, facing reality had never been hard for her, even when reality was cruel. It was the fact that Elliot Stabler didn't look at her the same way anymore, his eyes didn't shine with blue intensity as they glanced at each other across the room, the fact that they were no longer incync with each other like they used to be, that was the complicated part. That even thought he was drifting away from her she couldn't help but love him more, an she wondered if he would still die for her.

Elliot felt Olivia's eyes on him as he looked at the paperwork before him. He knew she was confused through the tone in her voice, the way even a statement or demand sounded like a question. He hated to do this but he couldn't loose Olivia forever so he had to throw himself into the arms of another.

Dani Beck was still his partner and he knew if their relationship progressed then he could have Olivia back at his side. If he was to act on his true passion then he would forever be connected to Dani and he couldn't deal with that, he just wished Olivia could understand.

Dani walked behind him and let her hand tickle his back as she passed. He looked to her, a playful smile on his lips. He saw passion growing in her eyes and they both slowly looked away from each other. As Elliot tuned to this desk he didn't allow his eyes to meet Olivia's, he couldn't see the hurt or confusion as it bore into him.

Dani Beck wondered if it would always be this way. Elliot would flirt with her and then turn back to Olivia. She knew that to Olivia she was an intruder to her world, Dani still wondered if Elliot felt the same. All she knew was that she wasn't going to play a game with Elliot. She like him, she knew she liked him, and yet there was nothing to show for it.

"Elliot, do you want to go get something to eat later, or something?" Elliot was shocked by the question.

"Sure." Dani nodded and that was the end of it.

The end of the work day came soon enough and Elliot walked out the door with Dani at his side. She had agreed to drive and they were soon at a small little restaurant in Manhattan. Elliot had been there before he just couldn't remember when too well.

They got small meals, they were mostly there for talking, not eating and Elliot knew this without Dani saying anything. They talked mostly about work keeping everything subtle and not letting emotion come out.

Dani drove Elliot back to the station for him to pick up his car. He couldn't help but notice that Olivia wasn't gone yet, or at least her car was still there. Elliot considered turning and going into the station, and he would of if Dani hadn't put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She leaned him into his car and placed her hands on his fade and pulled his face to hers. She shoved her tongue though his lips but he refused to kiss her back. He pushed her away and got in his car, without going to see if Olivia was still there.

Olivia, standing on the roof of the station, saw Dani and Elliot kiss not understanding the innocence of it. She felt the burning tears stream down her face as she turned her back to the parking lot and returned to the station. It was at this moment that she questioned if anything was worth it…

**A.N. OoOo…cliffhanger. I know that due to the ending I should already have a second chapter put up but I am honestly still considering whether or not this is a once shot so review and I'll see what I can do. But the good news is that I'm finally out of denial and working my way into acceptance. Wow, the words I speak expressing me pathetic-ness.**


	2. Could I Die For You

**Complications**

_**Written by: Seriesfanatic**_

**A.N. Alright, this is to you my "future…dead…body…investigator…lady… person…" yeah. I loved all of the reviews, I think that's the most feedback I've ever gotten. Well, I started this chapter today in Science class and the reviews begged for more so I'll try… /3, Trixie**

**Chapter Two:**

"Hey Olivia, it's me, Elliot. Uh, I just called to make sure you got home safe and everything. So, call me when you get this, OK? Well, bye." Elliot hung up his receiver wondering why Olivia wouldn't be answering. He hated to just leave a message but he couldn't think of much else he could do. He sat on the couch and just waited for the call as the hands on the living area wall clock ticked by.

Olivia listened to the message for the fourth time of the night but refused to pick up the receiver and return his call. The only message on her machine was from him. For the first time in her life she didn't want him to call her, his caring nature was a nuisance instead of a blessing. For the first time she didn't want to hear his voice on the other line.

For a moment she did consider calling him but then she closed her eyes and saw for the millionth time Elliot, the love of her life, kissing another girl. Her heart shattered as she saw their lips come closer together. Over time her jealousy added some fictional details, but Olivia just allowed herself to believe they were real and hated Elliot more and more each time. After some inner conflict Olivia climbed into bed and left the red light blinking hoping that somewhere Elliot Stabler was pacing a ditch into the earth.

Elliot continued sitting by the phone waiting for it to ring, needing to talk to Olivia in hopes it would take away the wrong doings of the night. He was positive that his kiss with Dani was a secret to the rest of the world but as each minute ticked by without even the chance of Olivia's call Elliot's mind grew uneasy. Finally, after watching hours pass by he finally fell asleep.

Around six o' clock Elliot was startled awake by the sound of his blaring alarm clock and the worry once again came flowing back to his senses. He looked franticly to the machine and was thrilled as the digital view read 1.

"Hey Elliot, it's Kathy. I--" Elliot stopped the recording knowing full and well what she was saying. Kathy was supposed to drop off the kids at his apartment at seven and that he better not be late. Elliot rushed through his morning routine and almost sped to the station. His fear turned to agitation as he pulled into a parking space and saw Olivia's car in a different spot then last night. He stormed into the station and was shocked by what he saw. Olivia Benson and Dani Beck were laughing as though they were best friends.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked lightheartedly as he neared the girls. Dani continued smiling as her and Olivia replied 'nothing' in unison. Elliot gave a fake smile as Olivia slowly looked towards him. His heart dropped as he realized that her eyes no longer shined liked they used to, they didn't make Elliot travel through space and view the future like he had grown accustomed to. Instead, in Olivia's eyes he saw every mistake he had made reflected back at him and he forced himself to look away because he wouldn't allow himself to accept his mistakes any longer.

Olivia watched as Elliot tore his eyes away from her and she felt accomplished at the pain she read in his eyes. But even though the feeling of accomplishment overwhelmed her she couldn't help but feel some hurt when she saw Elliot's face reflected in Dani Beck's eyes. She saw as happiness overwhelming Dani's eyes and she realized then that all the time she was wondering if Elliot would die for her she realized that the real question was, would she die for him.

Elliot turned away from them and walked to the stairwell leading up to the roof. He didn't expect anyone to follow him but he could hear the door open and close behind him once he had reached the roof. He didn't turn around and just hoped that it would be Olivia's hand on his shoulder. But the forcefulness of the gesture quickly registered that it was Dani Beck standing behind him. Elliot turned his head slightly sure that he knew her intentions. She placed a hand on his face and attempted to turn him around.

"I'm sorry, Dani, I can't do this. I just can't." Dani looked hurt but at that moment Elliot didn't care. He looked turned away from her and returned to the top of the stairwell.

"Did last night mean anything?"

"No! It didn't, it was a stupid moment and it never should of happened!" Elliot wasn't sure whether or not his words were a mistake but nevertheless they were out and Elliot didn't stick around any longer.

Olivia watched the stairwell not sure what she was waiting for. When Elliot walked through the doors alone both surprise and confusion welled inside of her.

"Olivia, do you want to talk at lunch or anything?" Olivia was shocked by the question but out of habit she automatically said yes.

Olivia and Elliot sat at the same restaurant Dani had take Elliot the day before. The two of them sat there in silence as their meals were served. Even with the food in front of them neither of them lifted their forks in an attempt to eat and instead sat there staring at one another's foreheads, avoiding the eyes.

"What do you want to ask, Elliot?" Olivia asked simply.

"Nothing." Olivia looked down to her plate and finally picked up her fork. She moved the food around her plate in an attempt to avoid the obvious. "What do you want to ask me?" Olivia considered continuing this charade but decided against it.

"Do you like her?" She looked up enough to watch his eyes widen with shock and see his Adams apple move up and down slowly with Elliot's slow, hard swallow. She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer, of if she would even receive one.

Elliot lifted his hand and placed it on Olivia's free hand. He wrapped his fingers around he wrist and lifted her hand to his lips not allowing her to pull it away even if she had attempted to.

"Why do you think that?" Elliot asked, now doubting everything he had believed only hours before.

"I saw you kiss her, Elliot." Elliot remained silent trying his hardest to find an excuse, a reason, anything to break the awkward silence resting between them.

"It's not what you think."

"So I'm delusional?" Olivia asked coldly as she looked directly into his eyes.

"No. God, Olivia!" He let her hand go and she brought it to her lap. "I don't like her, I could never."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because…" He paused knowing that no matter what he wanted to say to her nothing would make this right, but he still had to try. "I'm the stupidest man in the world. That's why." Olivia placed her hand back on the table and now Elliot took both of her hands in his and brought their hands together.

"I don't want to leave again, Elliot. But I'm beginning to wonder if you want me to."

"Of course I don't, Olivia. I'm sick of you leaving, all I want is for you to stay for more than a month, or a week. I need you, Olivia. I can't do this on my own." Even though Olivia understood what he meant the same question reappeared in her mind.

_Could I die for him?_

**A.N. Another cliffhanger. My friend freaked out on my saying that I shouldn't allow Elliot and Dani to kiss, well they did and now this is the make-up chapter. It probably isn't as good as it could be but with the help of reviews I'd be glad to write a third chapter. So, review, review.**

**I 3 you all!!**


	3. I Just Don't Want Them to Be Right

**Complications**

_**Written by: Seriesfanatic**_

**A.N. Alright, this is dedicated my "future…dead…body…investigator…lady…person", onetreefan, and obsessedwithstabler, (I hope this makes up for my sad stories recently). Well, I was hoping to get some input before submitting this, but my 'editor' is awfully slow and I had some sort of inspiration spark while listening to Nickelback at midnight a few nights ago and I spewed this out and well, now it's here. So, love forever, me…**

Chapter Three:

Elliot and Olivia returned to the station soon after that but Olivia still didn't look into his eyes. She was confused as to whether or not she wanted to believe Elliot when he said he didn't love Dani Beck but she also didn't know if it made a difference. Among all of the words he had told her over lunch he never apologized for kissing Dani and she didn't know if 'I'm stupid" could be construed as such.

When Elliot attempted to look into Olivia's eyes, he was hurt and confused still by the fact that Olivia's eyes remained cold and attached to the paperwork before her.

"Benson, Stabler, in my office." Cragen barked. The two detectives entered the small room and Elliot closed the door behind Olivia.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked calmly.

"A rape victim's parents are in interrogation room three." Elliot looked to Cragen for further information, but when none came he and Olivia stood and walked to the interrogation room.

They entered the room to find a hysterical woman crying into the shoulder of a strangely content man.

"I am detective Benson and this is m partner Detective Stabler." The man looked up and introduced himself as Gregory Keller.

"Mr. Keller, why are you here?" Olivia calmly stated. He looked to her with slight astonishment.

"My daughter was raped." The woman beside him shook as another set of sobs wracked her body.

"Excuse me." She blubbered out as she exited the room.

"Please excuse my wife." Gregory stated simply. Confusion discreetly enveloped the room, but the two detectives didn't falter. They had a case to solve.

"Where is your daughter? You can't report her rape for her."

"What do you mean?" The woman suddenly shouted outside the room. Just as suddenly the door of the interrogation room flew open and Mrs. Keller entered, pulling a girl no older than fourteen in with her. "You tell them what he did!" She yelled, spitting into her daughter's face.

"He didn't do anything!" The girl shouted.

"I saw the sheets! Don't lie to us, Kirsten!" The woman continued bellowing.

"I'm not mom, god!" She yelled exasperated. She tightly crossed her arms across her chest and made it perfectly obvious that she just wanted to go home.

"Kirsten, can you come with me?" Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder and lead the girl to a second interrogation room alone. When they had both sat down Olivia looked to the girl still wondering if she was a victim. "Honey, can you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing! My parents are crazy, and don't call me 'honey', it's creepy." She stated mater-of-factly, Olivia nodded.

"I don't think your parents are crazy, I think they care about you." Kirsten muttered something under her breath that Olivia couldn't comprehend. "Do you know why they brought you here?"

"They think Devin raped me."

"Who is Devin?"

"My boy…ex-boyfriend."

"What happened?"  
"He dumped me. He got what he wanted?"

"And what was that?" Olivia pressed. Kirsten just shrugged her shoulders. Sometimes Olivia hated this job because it broke her heart, other times it just seemed to be a waste of time. "Did he hurt you? You need to tell me." Kirsten inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to speak but quickly changed her mind. At that moment Elliot walked in and Olivia couldn't help but wonder why. The door closed slowly behind him and the voice of a teenage boy could be heard. Kirsten looked up, suddenly love-struck.

"Devin." She swallowed hard.

"Where is she?" He demanded before the door clicked shut.

"I need to talk to hi!" Kirsten shot up knocking her chair to the ground.

"Not until you tell us what happened." Elliot said while picking up her chair silently telling her to sit. She ran to the door but Olivia stopped her.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! He loves me!" The door opened and a sixteen or seventeen year old boy stood in the doorway. He pulled Kirsten into his embrace and whispered a question in her ear.

"Nothing." She whispered back. He smiled and lightly kissed her neck.

"I love you, darling." He stated. She nodded but did not return the sentiment.

"Devin, I need to ask you to leave." Elliot said.

"No, you need to let her go." Devin let Kirsten go and confronted him.

"Listen, punk, either you leave on your own will or we throw you in the cage." He stated, almost certain that this kid would understand exactly what he was talking about, and the sly smile that spread across the boy's lips told Elliot that his assumptions were correct.

"On what charge?"

"Statutory rape." Elliot said just as slyly.

Devin glared at Kirsten. "You bitch." He accused.

"No! Devin I--" She was cut of as he pushed her out of the way and left the station. Kirsten sat again at the table and rested her head in her arms. Elliot left the interrogation room closing the door behind him.

"Do you love him?" She asked Kirsten lightly. There was no reply from her potential victim.

Kirsten looked at the stainless steel table beneath her that was dark due to the shadows her arms cast. She wanted to go home, she wanted to cut her wrists, she wanted someone to care, really care. She didn't like the detective before her or the one from earlier because they were liars, and she despised liars. She picked her head up slowly once forgetting the detective's question.

"When can I go home?"

"When you tell us what happened. It's just you and me here." Kirsten did not look to the mirror on the wall behind her interrogator.

"I'm not stupid, detective." She sated. She had seen those cop dramas and her close friend wrote fiction stores about rape and murder and Kirsten suddenly felt like a character, she wasn't a real person but a figment of her friend's imagination, and in that moment she hated everyone in the world.

"I never thought you were."

"My parents are right out there." She didn't point or gesture in any way to the one-way mirror. "I don't want them to be right."

**A.N: Well, I thought of another dedication, to my friend Janelle whom I base this story upon (but it's a secret so, shh, don't tell). And, please review so I can hopefully get a self confidence boost and sorry, but I'm gonna be submitting another (angst?) depressing fic on here but, my tarot is telling me to be creative so I am. Well, my friend is bleeding, TTYL.**

** 3, Samantha**


	4. Wait For a Victim

**Complications**

_**Written by: Seriesfanatic**_

**A.N. I know you guys are waiting for an update on "Of Love, and Loss…and Fear" but before I can do that I need to figure out which episode it is when Olivia goes to Elliot's house (before the divorce), and talks about how being the SVU really has no positive side and the last lines they share are "Liv, the difference between you and all the victims are that you can walk away." "…No I can't." It's a great scene but I need to watch it in order to have some sort of inspirational spark. So, I write a fourth chapter to this fic instead and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Four:

Kirsten sat in the empty interrogation room after detective Benson had left. She unconsciously started rubbing her wrist on the edge of the cold metal table beneath her arms for an uncalculated amount of time. As she sat there she didn't fabricate a lie to tell the detectives, because she wasn't going to tell them anything, nor was she going to speak to her parents. The room was cold and the lights were flickering and she made a mental note to tell her close friend what it felt like to be a victim so she could put it into one of her stories that she never completed because they didn't have emotion. She noticed every aspect of the room including the cobwebs in the corners and the small amount of rust on the bars covering the single window that she couldn't force herself to look out of. She could imagine the envy on her friends face when she would tell her that she met real life detectives and talked to them and heard the pity in their voices, and these were the only things she let herself think about in that cold interrogation room of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

Detectives Benson and Stabler stood on the outside of the one-way mirror accompanied by their captain and the unit shrink, George Huang.

"Do you know if she is depressed?" Huang asked no one in particular.

"No, she isn't saying anything to us."

"Well, I would say that she's depressed, and if she could she would be cutting her wrists right now." It wasn't until that moment that the detectives noticed the discreet movement of Kirsten's wrist along the edge of the table and they knew how Huang drew that conclusion. "You said it was obvious that she isn't fond of her parents, so I would imagine that she would try to find someone she could relate to and lean on them…if that person is Devin then I would be surprised if she would even attempt to name him as a rapist." Even though it was his job to say things like this everyone in the squad got irritated by his ability to point out the blatantly obvious things about a person's state of mind.

When the detectives re-entered the room Kirsten did not look up to see them walk in or see the male detective stand in a corner while detective Benson sat down beside her in a comforting way. Kirsten was not into the touchy-feely, "we're here to help you" sort of thing that the detectives were taught at the police academy, she did not want anyone's pity.

"Kirsten, has anything been bothering you lately?" She simply shook her head to the woman's question. She probably seemed pathetic and annoying to the members of the squad but she hoped that if she with held the information that they wanted long enough they would let her go home. She lifted her hand to put her hair behind her ear and the numerous bracelets on her arm fell far enough down that the scars were easy to see. "Why do you want to hurt yourself?"

"I have my reasons." She had been receiving the third degree about cutting her wrists since seventh grade, two and a half years ago, and she was now numb to people's reasons for her to quit because she cut herself for herself, not for attention or for pity, because it made her feel better. As far as she was concerned what she did was no different then people who pierce their bodies or get tattoos, except her habit drew blood.

"Well, why don't you explain them to me?" Kirsten looked to her for the first time since she had entered and when she looked into her brown eyes she saw compassion for the first time in her life. For a split second she almost did spill out her reasons to this stranger…until she remembered every time she had done so in the past and how it always came back to hit her in the face. She once again returned her glance to the table that her arms were now making warm.

"What time is it?"

"Around five thirty." Kirsten remembered that she hadn't taken her depression medication for two days and it could only have a negative effect. Also, it was about time for her to take her 'hormonal' pills as well but she figured that she wouldn't have that opportunity tonight.

Outside the interrogation room Mr. and Mrs. Keller stood looking in at their daughter.

"She told me she stopped cutting herself." Mrs. Keller sobbed once she saw the single fresh cut on her daughter's wrist. "I can't believe that she would lie to me about something so serious." George Huang listened to the parents whisper to each other but couldn't help but wonder what they were doing to try and get closer to their daughter and understand why she was depressed.

"Would you mind coming with me?" Huang led them to another interrogation room to talk to them alone without wasting time watching their daughter give the detectives the silent treatment. "Do you know of any reason your daughter would be depressed?" The woman swallowed hard.

"Our life is not the most glamorous, sir, I'm on depression medication as well." He nodded affectionately and silently urged her to continue. "Her twin brother has cerebral palsy, I work most of the day, and her older brother moved out of the house the minute he graduated to live with his girlfriend. Kirsten has a lot of responsibility for a fourteen year old girl." He wanted to ask why her husband couldn't be of more help but his serious obesity gave him a decent guess.

"What can we do to make sure that this bastard is put in jail?" Gregory asked.

"There really isn't anything that you can do, it's up to Kirsten." The two of them stood up.

"Then we are going home."

"Are you sure that is the smartest thing to do?" He wanted to keep them there but he also knew that if they were going to go home then there wasn't much left for him to accomplish.

"I don't need a shrink to tell me what is right for my daughter, we are going to take her home and explain to her why she needs to say that bastard raped her." They walked out of the room with Huang following behind them.

When the two detectives heard a knocking on the window they instinctively stood and exited the room.

"Her parents want to take her home." Cragen told them.

"But--"

"She's a minor and her parents brought her here, now tell her that she's going home." Olivia went back to the room and told Kirsten that her parents were taking her home. She didn't say anything and didn't even act happy that she could leave the station, she just followed her parents out of the door and the detectives returned to her desk with Cragen following behind them.

"Fin did a check on this Devin kid, he's sixteen, that means that if they did have consensual sex, we can't even pin statutory rape on him."

"And what if he raped her?"

"Well, without her statement you know that there's nothing we can do. Unless she's going to rat out her 'support system' all we have are two distraught parents trying to put their daughter's boyfriend in jail."

"And what if he really is a pedophile?"

"Then we wait for a victim willing to swear that he is."

**A.N. I know it's getting kind of slow now but that's that happens when I try to introduce a case, (even if it is based on a true story), because I am much better at writing fluff then I am at substantial writing. So, I hope you guys are sticking with it despite it's dragging through the mud, and I'll try to fit some more happy fluff in there since I've been writing depressing stories for a while now. **

** 3 forever--Samantha**

"**And you think of the prettiest eyes you've ever seen, and that person holds you back…then I think you will understand…I think."**

**The Perks of Being a Wallflower**


	5. Confess

**Complications**

_**Written by: Seriesfanatic**_

Chapter Five:

"Hello?" Tiffany took the phone from her mom.

"Are you alone?" Kirsten asked.

"Hey Kirsten. One minute." Tiffany walked into her room with her cordless. She pushed her cat out of the way of the open door and closed it behind her, locking herself in her solitude. "Alright, I'm alone."

"My parents took me to the police."

"The special victims unit?"

"Uh-huh."

"My, God, Kirsten! You're a special victim."

"Don't tell me that. I felt like an idiot. They asked me about cutting."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Way to fail." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"What was it like?" Tiffany laid on her bed and pet her cat, Babette. She imagined what the cold room would looked like as Kirsten described it. "So, what are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing."

"Kirsten! You have to tell them. Devin raped you."

"No, he didn't."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Well…that was different."

"No it--"

"Tiffany, I trusted you to tell. I need you to be there for me."

"Kirsten…I'm and outcry witness."

"Yes, you are…I guess. You didn't see anything--"

"I'm obligated t--"

"To keep your mouth shut, for me." Kirsten's voice was rising and falling with multiple emotions.

"Kirsten--" The sound of Kirsten's angered parents echoed through the receiver.

"Look, I have to go but I'll try to get online."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." A click was all that she heard.

"Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit."

"Umm…yeah. My friend was raped."

"What?"

"Her name is Kirsten, and I'm the outcry witness."

"What's your name, Hun?"

"Don't call me Hun."

"Sorry." Déjà vu was a strange thing to Olivia. "Can you get down here?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there."

"Are you calling on your parent's cell phone?"

"I'm calling on mine."

"I'll tell them to let you in. What's your name?"

"Tiffany."

Olivia looked to the phone after the click and called the front desk to okay her entrance. About twenty minutes later a girl about 5' 3" walked in. She looked a little more mature than their potential victim, and her walk looked a little more sophisticated. Her hair had been tussled by the wind but her clothes looked much cleaner that Kirsten's had been. It was obvious that these two girls were friends of different classes. A friendship like that would not last past high school.

"Are you Tiffany?"

"Yes. You must be detective Benson." Tiffany held out her hand to shake Olivia's. Olivia shook her hand confused. The moment the gesture was over, Tiffany once again shoved her hands back into her pockets.

"Can we talk."

"That's why I'm here." She replied after she nodded. She followed the detective into an interrogation room that was near the Captain's office. Excitement almost covered her fear for her friend as she saw detectives with red a manila folders walking back and fourth. She saw an older man go to a group of small lockers. He opened the one with the name Munch on it. She smiled and looked to the floor before the man noticed her as an onlooker.

Olivia noticed the girl's curiosity and smiled as the typical teenager seeped through the mature front she put up. She had no idea what was going on in this girl's head, or in Kirsten's for that matter, but she hoped that Tiffany would be able to do something. She closed the door behind Tiffany as they entered a kinder looking interrogation room connected to her captain's office.

"I might be an interrogator one day." Olivia looked at Tiffany confused. "I want to be a detective. For about three years now."

"Really?" Tiffany nodded. "This isn't an interrogation, by the way."

"I know that, but still. I hope that I'm good at it." She smiled but then paused. "But, about Kirsten." Olivia was still shocked at the way Tiffany could turn the happiness in her life on and off so quickly.

"First, what is your relationship to the victim."

"We've been friends for seven years." Olivia jotted it down in her notebook.

"So the two of you are?"

"We're fourteen."

"Both of you?"

"Yeah." Tiffany's voice lowered a little bit. "And we're in high school. This is by far the worst thing that's happened." Olivia nodded knowingly and looked up with compassion.

"So, what all do you know about what happened to Kirsten?"

"Well…last night she called me and told me that something had happened." She paused and Olivia silently urged her to continue. "I asked her what happened and she told me that Devin forced her to have sex with him. I told her that she had to report it but she said no one would believe her."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because he wasn't a stranger, they were dating. Her parents knew him, she knew his parents. Her mom was thrilled that her daughter found someone. Everything could have been perfect."

"How did they meet?"

"Devin rides our bus, but he goes to the alternative school. He's sixteen and still in the ninth grade." Under her breath she muttered, "Fucking idiot." Olivia wanted to comment but understood her position.

"When did they start dating?"

"A few days after they met." Olivia looked up. "That's exactly my point. Who would think that a girl who would go out with a guy that quick wasn't asking for it?" The innocence in her voice was evident. Olivia wondered how mature his girl really was, what had she actually experienced?

"How long were they dating before last night?" Tiffany didn't want to answer this. "I would like the truth, Tiffany."

"I know. But you won't think it's rape."

"You don't know that."

"Two weeks."

"Why did she like him this seriously?"

"She didn't. He was moving too damn fast and she hated it. He told her he loved her, she didn't believe. He stuck his hand down her pants, she told him not to but he didn't care. Apparently 'no' is a turn on."

"Tiffany, you need to calm down."

"No! This is stupid. This guy is a fucking bastard and all anyone wants to do is listen until they realize that she was asking for it. She wasn't! I swear to God she wasn't!"

"Were you there."

"No." Her breath was quickening, the weather was humid and her asthma was acting up. "No. So, technically I don't know anything. I can't do anything to help her. She's already taken a shower and all the evidence is washed away."

"Well…" Olivia stopped herself.

"Her mom said something about sheets."

"What?"

"I shouldn't tell you this but--"

"She's lying." Olivia was looking up.

"He didn't rape her on a bed. At least…that's not what Kirsten told me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that they were making out in the living room when he tried to lower her down. She stopped kissing him and told him that she couldn't do this. He reminded her that they were alone, she told him no. Fuck! She told him no!" Tiffany couldn't help herself anymore.

"So he raped her there."

"Yes."

"Why would her mom lie about that?"

"I don't understand her parents anymore than she does. All that matters is that she said 'no'. Right?"

"Well…it would if you were the victim."

"She's not going to say anything to you. So I guess this was all hot air, wasn't it?"

"Unless you can convince her to tell her story--"

"He'll do it again."

"And if you're right, then I'd say that you'll be a fine interrogator." Tiffany's eyes brightened again.

"That might be true, but I don't want to know about it if it does happen."

"I know you don't." She paused as Tiffany finally sat down after pacing around the room. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I need a phone." Olivia handed her cell phone to Tiffany. The teenager's fingers flew down the numbers and dialed the familiar combination of numbers.

"Kirsten…you need to come down to the precinct…I know…I know! Kirsten…good. I'll see you soon." She handed the phone back to the detectives. "She'll be here in five minutes."


End file.
